clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Dojo
The Volcano/Fire Dojo is a new room, for Member penguins. It will not erupt as stated in The Penguin Times. Issue 206, but smoke has been seen coming from it. looking at the Volcano.]] History The Volcano was first seen at the Dojo Exterior during the Dig Out the Dojo project in 2008, but only the top half could be seen. During that time, there was also thought to be a path that leads up to the volcano. Nothing since has happened to it, until September 14, 2009, when it started to erupt. Shortly after that, there was a plume of smoke, and a storm was started. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the smoke will change the weather. It did so, enabling the sky to get dark in time for the Halloween Party 2009. After the Halloween Party 2009 the storm was gone. You can still see the storm through the telescope at the Beacon and binoculars at the Cove. One of the designs at the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" at the Dojo Courtyard looks like a giant hammer hammering the volcano. The Volcano now emits light smoke, and according to the Penguin Times, Sensei has managed to "tame" the Volcano by using the powers of an Amulet. On November 13, 2009, penguins could get in the volcano and help constructing it. A Permanent Member's Only Room When The Volcano/Fire Dojo opened on November 13th, 2009, Only Penguins with an Amulet could get in. But to buy an Amulet, You need a Club Penguin Membership and 200 Coins. Therefore Non-Member Ninjas can not go into the Volcano, Neither can Ninjas without an Amulet. So far, this has been the only permanent Member's Only Room on Club Penguin. Many Penguins used WPE PRO To get in, But please note this is ILLEGAL. Access According to the video, one must have bought an amulet and stand on the fire tile on the floor in the Ninja Hideout. A door with the Fire Symbol on it will come up from out of the floor. When the Volcano was opened, it was shown you had to click on the glowing Fire Tablet (by the door) and then the door would pop up. You must enter through that pathway and it will take you to the Volcano, Where you can play Card-Jitsu Fire. The Volcano will be set up as a battle arena (as shown in the Blog's Sneak Peak). You must be a member to access it. Samurai Rumor Since there a samurai statue, and a samurai was seen in the sneak peek, many Penguins believe that the game will be just like Card-Jitsu, but with a fire theme, and your training to be a samurai. Trivia *The Fire Dojo was opened exactly 1 year after Ninjas were announced, 13 November. *The volcano could be seen since the Dojo Courtyard appeared but without smoke, magma or lava. *It is possible that the magma/lava from the volcano made the sky orange. *The volcano might be proven to be an upcoming new room, because in the Penguin Times Issue #206, Sensei quoted that: "Behold the great Volcano, where we'll seek to train.", meaning that the Volcano would most likely be a new room for ninjas. *The volcano starts to smoke because penguins gather all the items in the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, as revealed in the Penguin Times Issue #206. *Ninjas were able to help prepare in the Ninja Hideout by using their Cloud Wave Bracers. *Even though it turned the sky orange, it is unknown that even after the scavenger hunt, it still has smoke. However, it may only have run out of magma. *It is not on the map yet. *Starting on October 2nd, the volcano has began to seemingly erupt as smoke was pouring out and blowing left and the lava could be clearly seen. *It looked like the smoke from the Volcano was polluting the sky in Issue #208 of the Penguin Times and it did as of October 9th, 2009. *The smoke of the volcano distributed to all Club Penguin, making it dark and ready for Halloween, instead of a Solar Eclipse, as it did on the Halloween Party 2009. *The volcano has settled, yet there is still light smoke coming from it. *The Volcano may be the lair for the rumored "Yeti" this may prove the yeti is nice because the ninjas may train in/on the volcano. *The volcano may be in the next PSA mission, and might be the reason for the blank screen in the PSA HQ. *Sensei may appear there like in the Dojo on a pillow but in a fire suit like in the Card-Jitsu Fire video. *There was a Card-Jitsu Fire Beta Test and you could access it. *Looking at the blog's Sneak Peak, the Volcano will look like a Battle Arena. *When the volcano first appeared there was a Fire Pin that could be collected, linking to the training of Card-Jitsu Fire in the Volcano. *Member Penguins could enter it for the first time on November 13th. *Surprisingly, the Fire Dojo is under construction. *There is a statue in there that is incomplete. *Lava can be seen underneath the Fire Dojo. *It is the first permanent member room. *Rumor says that the Fire Dojo will be open by November 20th. *Looking at the Non-Member's Sign on the Volcano Door, There will be a Fire Suit. *There may be a new Catalog, The Fire Version of Martial Artworks! SWF *Fire Dojo *Music Gallery File:Normal.jpg|The Volcano before any stages. File:Volcano!.jpg|The Volcano before it began to erupt. File:Volcano_cp_001.png|The volcano during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. File:VolcanoE.png|The Volcano from October 2nd, 2009 to October 8th, 2009. File:Vocsmoke.jpg|The Volcano from October 9th, 2009 to October 25th, 2009. File:Volnew.JPG|The Volcano at the Halloween Party 2009. File:Volcanocurrent.png|The Volcano after the Halloween Party. File:Volcano game!!!.png|What the finished Fire Dojo/Volcano will look like. File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the inside of the Volcano from the blog File:Veiw_of_volcano.png|A leaked version of the Volcano. File:cjfe.png|The entrance to the Volcano Room. File:Non mem point of view volcano elevator.PNG|The enterance from a non-member's point of view. File:Ninja main page.PNG|The volcano in the Club Penguin Main Page. File:Nonmember_Card_Jitsu_Fire_Sign.png|The sign nonmembers get when they try to enter the Volcano (note the Fire Suit) See Also *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei Category:Places Category:Secrets Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Category:Mountains Category:Ninjas Category:Natural Resources